Before the Storm
by xBloomStarx
Summary: The sequel to What Hurts the Most. Storms can bring joy after all.


_Okay, I almost cried at the ending of this. I had absolutely no idea that people wanted a sequel. But here goes nothing! And Blue/Yuzu, thanks for your "support" review. xD Oh, and since this is the sequel to "What Hurts the Most", if you haven't read that one, then this story won't make any sam-heck of a sense to you! But if you wanna go and try to figure it out on your own, we all wish you good luck. X)_

_

* * *

_

**Before the Storm**

_"I know this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are."_

**Bloom's POV**

When my sense came back to it's resting place in my head, I slowly walked underneath one of the huge trees. The rain still fell through the leaves and dampened the Mad Hatter on my shirt. At any other time I would've so peeved off I would've hit something because NO ONE TOUCHES MY MAD HATTER but I was too depressed to care.

I still couldn't believe what I did. Why did I let myself go that far? That wasn't what I had wanted to happen! Why was I such an_ idiot_?! I had never wanted to destroy him! Even when I had first met Baltor I never wanted to destroy him. This was all my fault. I'm the reason why I'm depressed. Great. Now, I'm even a bigger idiot than I was two seconds ago.

_"We were young and times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go."_

**???'s POV**

I stood there watching her cry. This was one of the many advantages that I had of being what I had become. What _she _had made me become. I should've went over there and killed her now but I couldn't bring myself to it.

What confused me the most -besides the fact that I couldn't kill the fairy sitting just merely twelve feet away from me- was why she was crying. I was surprised. I thought that she would've been partying with the others. But instead, all that I'd seen her do is cry and mentally beat herself up for some reason. It wasn't only intriguing but it was also annoying since I didn't know the answer to my own question.

She was just sitting there still, staring out at the lake. I could tell that she felt like dying right then. It was one of the many disadvantages to being connected to her -we could sense each other's emotions. I just didn't know why she didn't feel mine.

Strangely, I would've killed to get her to see me. Just one look would've been nice. I also wanted to let her know what I had been feeling ever since the begininng of this year. The feeling that grew in the pit of my stomach every time I saw her made me realized that I didn't want to let her go.

**Bloom's POV**

I wished that I could just let him know the truth. I would've told him even if he didn't feel the same way back. If there was some way that I could tell him, I would. I didn't care if I made a big fool out of my already idiotic and klutzy self. I just wanted to know. It was eating me up inside. I couldn't tell it to anybody else because they would think I'm a total freakazoid. But since I would've told him . . . I still wonder what would've happened.

I remembered this song that I wrote a long time ago. It had been forever since I had sung it -in fact I don't think I had _ever_ sung it.

"_I'm standing out in the rain, I need to know if it's over, Cause I will leave you alone."_ I sang softly wiping away some of my tears on the back of my hand. God, why is this so hard for me? Why couldn't I just stay liking Sky like I had for the past couple of years? Why wasn't I normal?! Actually I shouldn't really be asking that question since no one has been able to answer it.

**???'s POV**

Well, that was unexpected. I could've sworn that the music fairy was the only one who sang. I guess I need to do more snooping than I thought.

"Ow . . . ow . . . ow . . ."

I gave her a strange look as I saw her whack the back of her head up against the tree trunk repeatedly. I don't think I've seen a fairy ever do that. But she was strangely cute when she did that. Wait, what am I saying? I'm officially losing it. People may have thought that I had already lost my mind whenever I decided to go over to the dark side but this time . . . it was the time.

I suddenly froze as she turned her head and looked directly at me. It was direct eye contact -like she could see me there. Maybe she could. A rush of joy flooded through me as the thought crossed my mind. But then I saw the sapphires that her eyes were be submerged in water once again.

The rush of joy disappeared and it was then filled with pain.

I stepped forward and knelt down beside her. She was staring forward out towards the lake again with the tears running down her pale face. I reached out to touch her but when my gloved finger touched her cheek she didn't move. She shuddered once but that was it. My fist clenched and anger washed over me.

_"Flooded with all this pain,_  
_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_  
_Like I did before the storm."_

**Bloom's POV**

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. This was torture -not being able to be with him. I just wanted at least one more day. One more day to be able to tell him. That's all I asked for. It would be the one thing that I ever asked for again. _EVER_. For, like, eternity.

Out across the lake I saw lightning start to flash across the gray sky. I wished one of the bolts would just strike me now to put me out of my misery. It would be so much easier on me.

I closed my eyes for a minute before opening them to see the same scenery. Cold filled ever inch of my body and a shaky breath escaped my mouth. I directed my eyes to the ground before seeing the huge shadowy figure that was beside me.

I slowly turned my head back in the direction that I had put it before seeing a once-familiar face. I let out a small scream but immediately covered my mouth regretfully.

The man's brow furrowed in curiosity and a look of confusion crossed his face.

Normally, I should've been utterly terrified at seeing this man's profile. But instead, I followed my gut and threw my arms around him and cried tears of happiness. . . . Don't look at me like that! Yeah, I'm talking to you!

I knew that I made one of the stupidest move in my life but I didn't care. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and didn't let go.

I could feel a shiver course through my spine and I immediately knew that it was his hand. Five seconds had past I heard him let out a small laugh before enveloping me in his arms. I immediately felt safe and I got lost in the moment.

He then let go and disappointment and the tears came back. Maybe my thoughts were wrong. Maybe he didn't feel the same way.

His hand then grasped the sides of my arms and pulled me onto my Converse clad feet. A blank look was imprinted on his face. It sort of scared me.

"I'll just go." I muttered looking at the ground. I took step to the side of him but he suddenly pushed me up against the tree.

"You aren't going anywhere." Baltor said in my ear.

He then pulled his head back from my ear and pressed his lips on mine. Sparks flew through my veins and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and placed his hands on my waist in a possessive state.

Baltor then put his hands on either side of my face and pulled away from our more than amazing kiss. "How long did it take you?" He asked me in between deep breaths.

"Ever since we met on Tides." I replied between breaths of my own. "What about you?"

"Sadly enough, the day you "destroyed" me."

My forehead touched his and he gave me short kiss again.

_"And with every strike of lightning,_  
_Comes a memory that lasts__,  
__Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash  
And maybe I should give up."_

"I was actually thinking about giving up." I said as I heard lightning start to strike. "I was going to just try to let you go."

"You can _never_get rid of me. I'll never leave you alone." Baltor told me with a smirk.

"I sorta figured that out."

_"I'm standing out in the rain,_  
_I need to know if its over,_  
_Cause I will leave you alone.  
__Flooded with all this pain,_  
_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_  
_Like I did before the storm."_

_"Trying to keep the light from going out,  
a__nd the clouds from ripping out my broken heart."_

I leaned forward to kiss him but something was wrong. Tears filled my eyes as I felt my hand slide through him. The moment wouldn't last forever.

"I don't want you to go." I told him through tears.

He traced the side of my face slowly. "I don't want to leave you either. But apparently I have to." His touch feeling almost invisible to me now. Just knowing what was to happen shredded my newly whole heart into billions of pieces again. "What was that one thing that I always heard you weird Sparxian spoiled people say?"

I had to let out a small laugh. "_We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm_."

"I want you to promise me that you won't be like that. That your heart isn't going to be tore up whenever I leave." Baltor said.

I shook my head. "No. I can't promise that. Without you here I'm like a corpse. I do _nothing_._ I_ am nothing without you now. No, I won't make that promise. But I want you to promise me something."

His figure was starting to fade. I couldn't watch it anymore so I just shut my eyes.

"And what could that be?" He asked.

"I want you to promise me that you'll come back somehow. That we'll actually and finally be together, **_permanently_**." I bargained. "And if you promise this then I'll _try_ to keep the promise that you want me to keep."

"Then I'll try to keep that promise."

I felt him kiss me and let go of me completely. Just the feel of him gone made my eyes snap open. He was waking away from where he once stood. Every step made his appearance weaker and weaker. But when he turned around to look at me with his gold eyes I almost broke down even more.

"Oh and Bloom," He said. "I have one more thing to say to you."

"What?" I asked over the sound of the pouring rain.

"I love you."

The three words made me feel weird inside. Whenever Sky told me those words I never had this feeling. When Baltor said it, it made my heart start to flutter uncontrollably.

"I love you, too." I said back.

He gave me one of his smirks again before completely disappearing from sight altogether.

Now, I tried to think of the brighter side of the situation. It was probably the only way that I was actually going to be able to keep my side of our compromised bargain.

He said that he would try to come back to me.

. . .

He needs to try faster.

_"I'm standing out in the rain,_  
_I need to know if its over,_  
_Cause I will leave you alone.  
__Flooded with all this pain,_  
_Knowing that I'll never hold ya,_  
_Like I did before the storm."_

_*****_

_. . . Soooo. Sup? I think this is actually one of the most emotional things that I have wrote yet! But, yeah, please review and I'll see ya'll later! _

**Disclaimers: **_Everything._

**Claimers:**_ The storyline._

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom x3_


End file.
